marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Osborn (Earth-12041)
, , , | Relatives = Norman Osborn (father); Venom (former symbiote); Anti-Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student at Midtown High School | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = | Quotation = If anyone understands being a hero, it's you. | Speaker = Harry Osborn to Peter Parker | HistoryText = Harry Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn. Harry and Peter Parker started their friendship when the latter was caught in the rain with a flat tire on his bike, Harry gave him a ride in his father's limo. He's also a fellow classmate of Peter at Midtown High. At one point, he became jealous that Peter seemed to be "blowing him off" for his "new friends", and threw a house party while his father was not home, inviting the entire school. Peter showed up, but inadvertently lured the newly created Venom symbiote there as well. Harry witnessed Spider-Man arrive and battle the suit as it jumped from host to host, until it eventually bonded to Spider-Man. Harry noted to himself that the symbiote was stronger than Spider-Man himself, fascinated with it. When the original suit was destroyed, Harry found a remaining piece of it and kept it. When Taskmaster appeared at Midtown High, Harry was one of the students suspected of being Spider-Man. Taskmaster kidnapped Harry, but was freed after Spider-Man defeated him. The Black Suit Spider-Man At some point in time, Harry merged with the piece of the Venom suit he had kept and temporarily became the "new" Spider-Man, much to Peter's dismay. News of the Black Suit Spidey spread rapidly, and everyone, even J. Jonah Jameson, loved him. He defeated the robotic Dragon Man multiple times, unbeknownst to him that it was a drone sent by Dr. Octavius to test his skills. He later humiliated Spider-Man in front of a crowd when he attempted to talk to him and swung away, leaving a crowd of laughing civilians. At one point, Harry revealed his identity to Peter, showing the symbiote living in his watch, and could crawl out and form the suit whenever he wished. When Peter tried to warn him about the dangers of the suit, Harry aggressively claimed to have it under control and stormed out. Harry tried to reveal his identity to his father, who shrugged him off before he could say anything. This angered Harry, who donned the suit once more and swung into the city. Becoming Venom After yet another battle with the Dragon Man, an overjoyed fan attempted to take a picture of him. For one reason or another, Harry began to transform into Venom, growing a mouth, and attempted to attack the fan before the original Spider-Man intervened. Harry began attacking Peter, slowly changing more and more into a monstrous creature. After some time, Harry completely lost control and transformed into a massive, hulking creature, announcing himself as Venom. The symbiote slowly began to consume Harry, forcing him to attack Spider-Man. Venom battled Spider-Man across the city of New York, doing massive damage to Spider-Man, but seemingly unharmed by the webhead's attacks. Venom knocked Spider-Man into the OsCorp building, followed him through, and came face to face with Norman Osborn, who has no idea that it is his son under the suit. Venom proclaimed Norman would never know his identity, and that he never cared about him to begin with, before Spider-Man knocked him back out the window and gave chase. The battle raged on across the city until Spider-Man knocked him into a generator, which cut power to half the city and weakened the suit enough that it was vulnerable. Spider-Man knocked Venom into a large television screen, which blew the symbiote off of Harry. Harry admitted to Spider-Man that he could not control it. A small piece of the symbiote stayed with Harry without him noticing. The Return of Venom It seemed that the symbiote was taking control of Harry at night and use his body to fight crime with brutal force. When Peter confronted Harry about this he denied that he was Venom again. Later Harry tried to talk to his father who did not want to listen which made Harry angry. Harry's anger fed the symbiote and Venom took over in front of Norman who was shocked at first but become proud that his son made something of himself. However, Venom did not care about what Osborn thought and wanted to kill him. Lucky for Norman, Spider-Man came to the rescue. Norman tried to talk to Venom, but Venom almost killed him and left. Later Venom returned to OsCorp as Spider-Man knew he would. A fight start and when the others arrived Peter tried his best to protect Harry, but Venom escaped. Later while Spider-Man was working on a cure/an Anti-Venom to save Harry, Venom arrived looking for Spider-Man and was defeated. When Spider-Man finished the Anti-Venom he moved the fight to the school's roof and tried to give Harry the antidote. Venom was weakened by the lighting that hit him and Harry is revealed to be awake inside. Spider-Man asked Harry to fight the symbiote but the symbiote retook control and declare that there is only Venom. Spider-Man succeeded to save Harry and destroyed Venom. Harry was taken to a hospital were he met his father and expressed his fear that the symbiote may still be inside him. Norman assured his son that they will beat this thing together. However, Norman's happiness with the safety of his son was less than the happiness of having a blood sample from Harry that contains Venom. The Green Goblin When Harry finally pulled his grades up to B- from C, Peter, Norman and him went out to celebrate. However, both Peter and Norman left for different reason. After taking a walk, Harry saw the OsCorp building on fire, he rushed to find that his father was turned into a goblin-like creature. After three days the Goblin attacked the limousine that Harry Osborn was in. Harry was shocked to know that the Green Goblin was his father and tried to keep Spider-Man and his team from hurting him, and every time they did it was clear that the Venom Symbiote was re-surfacing. After being taken to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, the news of the Goblin being taken down made everyone happy but Harry. However, the Goblin was alive and well. He hijacked one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts and crashed into the Helicarrier where he revealed that he matched the voice of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who stated that the "Goblin was down". Green Goblin then tried to get Harry Osborn, and revealed that the toxin he injected to himself was made of Spider-Man DNA, which led Harry to blame the web slinger. Fury ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to take Harry away while they dealt with the Goblin. Harry escaped and the symbiote emerged again, and tried to help his father. Spider-Man managed to return Harry back to his senses and shock the Symbiote off him. The Goblin was disappointed with Harry and declared him unworthy to wear the symbiote, and took a sample from it to find someone who was, escaping while his son was left to die. Despite Spider-Man saving his life, Harry blamed him for everything that happened to him and his father. Harry swore revenge on Spider-Man and left. Stan By Me MJ, Peter and Harry stay after school to catch up in chemistry. But they end up battling the Lizard with the help of Stan the Janitor. Working together they rescue Principal Coulson who had been kidnapped by the Lizard. Second Chance Hero Iron Patriot has Spider-Man get Harry Osborn out of his lab. Iron Patriot catches the falling elevator that Spider-Man and Harry are on. | Powers = Seemingly those of Eddie Brock and Mac Gargan of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Patrioteer Armor Former Equipment *Venom Symbiote | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Harry seems to dislike Spider-Man because his father seemed more interested in things about Spider-Man than being with him. * Harry is both Venom and Anti-Venom in this universe, rather than Eddie Brock or Mac Gargan. * Harry's hatred of Spider-Man yet friendship with Peter Parker mirrors his film counterpart. * Harry Osborn is voiced by Matt Lanter. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Osborn Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Midtown High School Student Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees members (Earth-12041)